1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fibrous structures, and more particularly to a paperboard carton, container or box which has an improved spout and improved sealing features, thereby providing a sealable waterproof box which is readily manufactured and is also less costly to manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
The container art field includes many different structures designed to hold objects, fluids and granular or flake-like materials. More specifically, these structures, or containers, are intended to protect the contents from falling or flowing out of the container until required. In addition, these containers, typically in the form of boxes, are frequently meant to keep the contents fresh and relatively dry until required, including such contents as cereals, powders, and grains. Many times, the design of these boxes use fibrous materials, such as cardboard, paper board, or corrugated construction.
Naturally, some means are designed in to enable the user to open the container. Just a few of the previous designs include spouts of various materials and shapes, perforated portions for punching out or through, adhesive covers to spouts or perforated portions, pull-out metal pour spouts, and plastic caps. Although past box designs and attempts at effective sealing have apparently been sufficient to a certain degree, numerous problems have been experienced by the users, even today, after so many years of searching for workable solutions.
Some spout or cap designs are expensive because of the materials or the manufacturing complexity. Some openings, such as perforations, or adhesive covers, do not allow for a well-sealed box. The cover cannot be closed again. Therefore, the contents become stale much quicker, are easily susceptible to moisture ruining the contents, or lumping occurs, preventing the contents from flowing out of the box at all. The user sometimes resorts to tearing the box apart just to adequately remove the contents.
Therefore, it is clear that a need exists for an improved box design which is easily opened, equally easy to seal to protect the contents, and is also economical to manufacture.
One attempt to address these problems in the prior art is Brink et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,376. This patent discloses a paperboard pour spout. Unfortunately, the pour spout design, although having some advantages over prior art, is a complex design compared to the present inventive spout. In addition, the Brink spout does not have other advantages of the present invention, namely the improved spout and waterproofing features. Finally, Brink et al. does not address the long felt need for other improvements to sealing features.
In a series of successful attempts to overcome some of these difficulties mentioned above, the present inventor has been granted numerous U.S. patents. Wein U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,707 discloses a box with an improved pouring arrangement. Although this arrangement provides for an improved sealing capability, the present inventor has designed additional unique improvements for sealing. Wein U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,503 discloses a box gluing arrangement for improved closures. Although this arrangement also provides for an improved sealing capability, the present inventor herein has designed additional unique gluing arrangements.
Finally, Wein U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,486 discloses a container with sealing features with an improved moisture resistant and sift-resistant container. More specifically, a pouring spout of three layers is disclosed along with a hot melt glue pattern in a generally rectangular pattern. Despite this third patent, the Applicant, has invented an improved novel spout, plus further novel improvements have been made to the gluing pattern for a box.